A Child's Cry
by Madison02
Summary: This is a sequel to my pervious FNAF FanFiction where Freddy and Foxy have there child and this is her life being the daughter of the most well-known killer robot animals. Will become M in later chapters.
1. Prologe

Prologe

Freddy P.O.V  
It had been five year's since I found out my love was pregnant and I was blessed with a beautiful little girl who we decided to call her Evelynn nickname Eve she had a resemblance of us both, she was a fox with red fur but had my blue eye she loved to prank people but when it come's to new people she was very shy that is why she only attacked on night 3 with me. She was too young to know what we did (We will tell when she's older) with the security guard I just hope she will understand.

Notes

Shout out to a non-user called sandy and to RA99 for suggesting a sequel and go check him out


	2. Chapter 1

_Eve P.O.V_

_It night 4 3AM and our new friend had lasted along time in our game and I was hoping to catch him to night, I was hiding in the supply closet when I hear a loud scream coming from the office "Oh goody they got him!" I ran out of the closet to congratulate them but then I remember that I'm not aloud in after they get him and I'm supposed to go to my room in the basement and not come out until someone come's and get me but I'm 5 years old and I'm going to find out._

_So I run to the office with mothers speed and when I get there I got the shock of my life "Hey guy you caught-" I stop in my tracks staring at the horrible sight before me: both of my parents, auntie Chica and uncle Bonnie strangling our friend with one of Fathers spear suits on the desk. Father turns to face me with a gasp "Eve, What are you doing here, I thought we tolled you not to come in here after the scream!" He tried to reach out to touch me but flinch away out of fear if they did this to our friend, would they do it to me? I turn and run but I run into something that knocks me out cold the last thing I see is a big smile and two white dots._

I wake up with a scream and look around the room, I'd been having the same dream over the last week speaking of witch it was a Monday morning my favourite day of the week. I then a knocking on the door "Eve, are you okay in there? I hared a scream." Oh, it was only Auntie Goldie no matter what I never saw her in my dreams or nightmare which I guess was a good thing but I wasn't quite sure "Y-yay, I'm fine just had a bad dream." As she walk in I've always loved her she's like father but a female version literally.

"Where are mother and father?" I ask because there the one's who wake me up in the morning Goldie blushes and say's "There probably still in bed." I roll my eye knowing what they did, I may be five but I'm not stupid. "I'll get them up, It's almost time to open."  
I say getting out of bed and looking at my watch with the time being 7:30 AM "Well if you are, please remember to knock you know what happened last time." She referring to the time when I walked in on them when I was 3 by accident.

I get up out of bed to get ready first before I wake them up, First: Brush my fangs. Second: Clean fur. And finally: Put on dog collar with nickname. I walk out and go down the hall to my parents room but then that means that I have to pass 'that' room, it was a door that I was never to open why? not a clue but whenever I pass the door I get the chills down my spine(If I had one). I'm mind tells me to keep walking but my feet stop and turn towards the door I reach out my paw to grab the handle but then get a mental slap to the face and run away from the door and knock furiously on mams an dads room and I didn't know why but I felt terrified that something was going to get me if I wasn't quick enough to get inside, it was just like the dream I look over my shoulder but before I could get a glimpse of what was be hind me I was yanked in to the room.

I was about to scream but I stop when I saw it was only father "Eve what's wrong? Why where you pounding on the door?" "N-no reason just existed about working, you know I love kids." I play it off as nothing "Where's mother?" I ask "He's still asleep, he's tired of last night. Come lets get breakfast." He say's pulling me along I look back at the door and I feel a lot safer so I put it off as nothing.

Little did they know that something was watch them through a crack and it was waiting for that golden opportunity, to get revenge...


	3. I Need Help!

Hi now I know no one like wirters block and it happes to the best fo us(I should know) but now I REALLY NEED HELP I got lots of poeple waiting for chapter 2 and if got a OC request and when I know what you guys want to see then and only will I be abull to continue heres a link to what I the OC look like and I have a poll set up on my page so plesae vote and I can give you what you want

art/Baxtar-Bunny-Please-read-decripion-524433812


	4. Chapter 2

Freddy P.O.V

12AM  
Eve was acting odd well... more than usual, I wake up to mad banding on my door, then she tyres to play it off as nothing and finally has been jumpy all day "Eve, what's wrong, you've been acting wired all day and has barely said a thing to anyone?" "Nothing...Just tired" I give her the look that says 'I know your lying so don't even try' "Look can you just leave it, I'll be fine tomorrow...pleases?" She say's I was about to reply but then I realise that I'm to tired to deal with this tonight, there's no guard and I just want to sleep with Foxy "*sigh* Fine but I want to at least too talk to Baxtar, Goodnight Eve." I kiss her forehead before I walk off to the bedroom. I see Foxy getting ready for bed and didn't seem to notices me so I creep up behind him and..."Boo!" I yell making Foxy jump 5 feet in the air almost hitting the celling and finally me catching him in my arms shaking like a leaf "How many time's have I tolled you..." He say's quietly "...NOT TO DO THAT!"He shouts in my ear but I guess I deserved that, he has tolled me it the past not to scare him but it was just too fun.

"Sorry love but its to fun." I say as I grip him tighter to my chest as his shaking calms down and try's to get down but I don't let him instead I walk over to the bed; throw him on it and pounce on top of him "Enough of that now, how about some fun?" I say rubbing his arm in a touching way "Freddy I thought I tolled you not to night I don't feel so good today and its not getting better, look maybe tomorrow but not to night OK?" "OK" We both lay on are side cuddling "Good night Freddy..." "Good night love..."

-  
Eve P.O.V  
2AM  
I walk down the hall to the room next to auntie Chica and uncle Bonnie room which belonged to Baxtar The Bunny and my sister form a other mister (I'm so funny) she is a mixture of her mother &amp; father: Clever, fast and plays guitar like Bonnie and mischievous, sneaky and sings like Chica but one of the coolest things about her is that she has different coloured eye's, I have my dad's blue eye's but Baxtar has one red and one pink eye HOW COOL is that? The thing it that she's older then me by 8 years so she sometime teases me about it but most of the time were like sibling's, I smile as I lift my paw and knock on her door I wait for the go head because she hates it when people don't knock first and it must be really important (Like someone dying) or your going to get in trouble "Come in." I hear her muffled voice through the door so I walk in her room which is SOOO much different to mine because she have collected lot's of cool stuff that the kid's leave behind and she loves to decorate but only I KNOW how sneaky she is.

"Hey sis how are you?" She says as I shut the door behind me (Also one of the thing's Baxtar's OCD about) "I need to talk to you about something..." "You said that in a serious tone, what's wrong?" she asks in a way that didn't sound like she was joking but was "I'm serious...Have you had any wired dreams lately? Be honest." As I finish my sentences I see the smile disappear from her face and she looks to the corner of her room "Well... Yes I've been having wired dreams for a month now, have you having strange dreams too?" "Yes but not as long as you I started having them a week ago but one more thing. Have you ever a big smile and white eyes at the end of your dreams?" Baxter looks at me shocked like if just grew a seconded head "Y-yes a-all the time like every time at the end." She steamed "Just like me, and the more I dream the more wired they get." I confess "But something's off around here, in the restaurant... and I think it has to do that creepy door" She looks at me shocked but the it turns into her normal sassy face "And you know what that means..." she snicker's "We have to GET that door open..."


	5. Chapter 3

Eve P.O.V  
I did my ear's glitch or did Baxter just say the craziest thing I've ever heard. "Are you insane?!" I whisper shout to make sure Auntie Chica and Uncle Bonnie wouldn't hear us talking about this "What? It's only a door, theirs probably nothing in there." Baxter said standing up and walking towards to door but I reach up and grab her elbow "Then why are we going? If there's nothing, then why bother?" Baxter stops and sighs, she turns and leans down so I'm eye to eye with her "Look, I love you and I know for a FACT that these dreams we've been having are eating you inside and I don't like to see you like this and the one thing that makes me feel even worse than the dreams are seeing you depressed. I'm not going to force you to come but I thought that if you see for your self that there's nothing to worry about it might give you closer and maybe the dreams will go away." Then Baxter stands up and puts out her hand "So what do you say? You in?" I smile at screams 'I'm in' and I grab her hand. Then the mood changes from happy to mischievous as they both smirk as they began make their way to the door, unaware that it was probably the worse thing that ever happened to them in their life...

-  
No P.O.V  
It was late at night when the two kid animatronics snaked out of Baxter's room and tip toed down the narrow hallway before turning to the left in front of the cursed door "We should open it together, right?" Eve whispers grabbing her sister's hand, she be lying if she said she wasn't a least a bit scared of the abandoned room. The girls take a deep breath before both grab the handle, they look a each other, a look that says 'Are you sure you want to do this?' and they gave the same reply with a nod 'Yea, let's do this' and with that nod they turned the knob and opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked wide open. Both stare into the dark ibis with fear in their minds but courage in their hearts "I'll go first, to make sure its safe." Eve says after a minute silence and before Baxter could protest Eve walks in not far enough to not see her but it was still hard to see her as it is. Eve looks around but it was so dark she could barely see her own hand in front of her face the only light source inside was the light coming from the door "I Can't see anything." Eve calls behind her "Try and the light switch, here I'll help you." Baxter whispers before standing inside but initially getting the shivers down her back but ignores it. Putting her hand on the wall sliding it across to feel for a switch but found nothing sighing "Eve let's go back it to dark to see, lets just come back in the morning, ok?"

Eve sighs as well before giving up too she walked toward the door but then felt a strong wind blow from the door which was strange because there are no windows in the Basement, In fact there NEVER any wind in the Basement but at the moment that wasn't the problem. The wind was pushing the door closed Eve acted on intent she didn't know why but something in her programing was telling her to run as fast as she could to get to the door before it closed but she could only run so fast. Darkness filled the room completely as the door shut with a creak, leaving the poor girls in the dark in more than one way...

Eve P.O.V  
I keep running but the door shuts before I could reach it and the second I got to the door I pulled on it as hard I could but I knew it was useless, all the walls in this place were sound proof so the only way we where getting out of here is if someone comes and gets us "Baxter? Are you there?" "Yah, What happened? Why's it gone black?" I hear Baxter whisper into the dark "There's no here to whisper, were locked in." I say trying to find her in the dark, it was strange because they both spend there last few years chasing someone in the dark but this darkness was...creepy. I look around some more unit I find a stomach "Eve?" A voice comes from above, I initially KNOW who it is and I hit the stomach as hard I could "OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Baxter sobbed getting down on her knees to hug her stomach in pain "That's for getting us trapped in this place and now when are parents look for us in the morning they'll find us and they'll ground us for life and its ALL YOUR FAULT!" I scream at Baxter with anger I had never felt before, Baxter looks genially scared as I looked down at her on the floor. The anger melts away in an instant and turns into guilt I was about to say sorry when a voice comes out of the darkness "Can you two SHUT UP I'm TRYING to sleep, here!" A deep voice boomed coming from all durations leaving us both terrified "W-who s-said that?" Baxter trembled as she picked herself off the floor looking around for the source "I did..." the voice calls out again "WHO are you?" I ask backing up as the feeling from the other day came crawling up my back as I back up into what felt like a huge crate, I'm so scared I wanted to call for mommy and daddy like all those years ago when she had a bad dream, yay that's it. This is all a dream and I'll wake up and this will be another bad dream, I'll wake you to everyone, safe and sound "Do you know where the light switch is?" I ask confidently knowing it was just a dream "Yay, its behind that crate your leaning on." I put my hand on the wall next to the crate and shimmy it along until I feel a switch and I switch it on and what I found horrified me...

A/N: CLIFHANGER  
Sorry for the short chapter, I've lost TOO much sleep working on this

Even thought I do believe rest is for the weak


End file.
